


Notlösung

by Rebecca



Category: Neues aus Büttenwarder
Genre: 5 Times, Friends With Benefits, Life Partners, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:50:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18793354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/pseuds/Rebecca
Summary: Fünf Mal, wo der Sex nur eine Notlösung war und ein Mal, wo es doch ein bisschen mehr war.





	Notlösung

**Author's Note:**

> Five Times fic, yeah! :D

**1\. Liebesnacht**

"Und nu?", fragte Adsche.

"Nix", brummte Brakelmann und machte sich eilig daran, seine Hose hochzuziehen und sein Hemd in den Hosenbund zu stopfen. Dämliche Frage. Die ganze Sache hatte überhaupt keine Bedeutung, das war ja wohl klar. Wenn man die ganze Nacht nur Erotik im Kopf hatte — für den Nennwert selbstverständlich — dann stauten sich eben gewisse Energien auf. Wer konnte schon widerstehen, wenn es um Gerlinde ging, wenn leise Klänge gefühlvoller Musik spielten, wenn man vom feinsten romantischen Ambiente umgeben war und das ganze dann durch einen herrlichen Sonnenaufgang im Freien gekrönt wurde? Die Pferde jedenfalls nicht, und der Anblick und die Euphorie hatten Brakelmann nur noch kribbeliger werden lassen. Adsche schien es nicht anders zu gegangen zu sein, da war es doch ganz natürlich, dass man sich das naheliegenste Ventil suchte.

"War ja nur 'ne Notlösung", stellte Brakelmann sicherheitshalber trotzdem klar, denn schließlich war Adsche manchmal schwer von Begriff.

"Ja, ja", sagte Adsche, ohne sich zu rühren. "Wie damals, als meine Großmutter leichtgläubig war, da..."

Brakelmann war zu abgelenkt, um richtig zuzuhören. Er konnte lediglich auf Adsches bloße Brust starren. Was eben noch so natürlich gewesen war, war nun auf einmal äußerst irritierend. Unpassend, erst recht, wenn Adsche von seiner Großmutter erzählte.

"Zieh dich an, du Dödel!" Dass man Adsche so was überhaupt sagen musste!

* * *

**2\. Heiratsmarkt**

"Dann war das wohl auch wieder 'ne Notlösung, wa?", fragte Adsche.

"Was denn sonst?!" Nachdem man wochenlang eine Frau umgarnt hatte und Adsches dösige Liebesgedichte hatte anhören müssen, und nachdem der gemeinsame Absacker nach der Enttäuschung so überraschend gut geschmeckt hatte, da sollte ein Mann auch nicht in Stimmung kommen. War ja nichts dabei. Brakelmann rappelte sich auf und langte nach seinem Hemd, fand auch das von Adsche und drückte es ihm in die Hand.

Adsche war natürlich zu doof, um den Hinweis zu verstehen. Statt sich anzuziehen, zupfte er nur gedankenverloren an den Knöpfen. Brakelmann war schon in seine Jacke geschlüpft, da fragte Adsche plötzlich: "Sach mal, so 'ne Notlösung, wie lange kann die wohl dauern?"

Wie bitte? Adsche war doch persönlich dabei gewesen. Sollte er doch selbst auf die Uhr gucken, wenn ihn das so brennend interessierte.

"Ich mein, so auf Dauer?", fügte Adsche hinzu.

Oh! Ach so. So weit hatte Brakelmann noch gar nicht gedacht. Aber wenn man das mal tat, weiter denken, dann war Adsches Gedankengang ausnahmsweise gar nicht mal so blöd. Gewisse Bedürfnisse kamen nun mal hin und wieder, und so schlecht war es mit Adsche eigentlich gar nicht, im Vergleich zu den Alternativen. "Na ja, solange wir nich verheiratet sind..."

"Das kann aber nu wirklich lange dauern."

"Pfft, bei dir vielleicht. Außerdem is das in der Politik doch auch so. Da dauern Notlösungen ewig."

"Da hast du mal wieder Recht, Brakelmann. Wir sollten Politiker werden. Wie groß is da wohl so der Nennwert, was meinst du?"

* * *

**3\. Silvester**

"Eigentlich wollte ich heute ja mit Gerlinde zusammen feiern", sagte Adsche.

"Hmm", machte Brakelmann. Das war ihm nicht entgangen, schließlich war das ja überhaupt erst der Grund, warum sie nun hier lagen. Der Gedanke an Gerlinde brachte das Blut in Wallung, das war quasi ein Naturgesetz. Genauso, wie es anscheinend Naturgesetz war, dass Adsche hinterher ganz sabbelig wurde. Komisch, dass Gerlinde sich das gleich zwei Mal angetan hatte—behauptete Adsche zumindest.

"So richtig draußen im Freien, du weißt schon. Aber dann..." Adsche schwieg eine Weile und Brakelmann schloss die Augen und fühlte die Gedanken träge werden. "Dann, wie das schicke Auto da so vorm Dorfkrug stand und ich mir vorgestellt hab, wie Gerlinde drinsitzt, auch ganz schick, wie die alle so sind aus der Stadt, da hab ich gedacht..."

Brakelmann war auf einmal wieder hellwach. Gerlinde war tatsächlich hier gewesen? Er hatte die ganze Zeit gedacht, Adsche wolle ihm nur was vormachen. Adsche und Gerlinde? Unerhört!

Adsche fuhr unbeirrt fort: "Da hab ich gedacht, dass das dann ja auch nur 'ne Notlösung is. 'Ne kurze Notlösung. Und wenn dann die eine Notlösung wegen der anderen Notlösung aufhören muss..."

"Adsche, komm auf'n Punkt!"

"Du hast damals gesacht, bis wir verheiratet sind, und auch wenn Gerlinde mich gar nich heiraten wollte, wär das ja trotzdem irgendwie nich richtig gewesen."

Pfft. Als ob Brakelmann es interessierte, was Adsche so trieb in seiner Abwesenheit. Und _er_ wäre für Gerlinde sicher mehr als eine Notlösung, wenn er sie nur anriefe, da war er sich sicher. Kein Grund, eifersüchtig zu sein. Komische Ideen, die Adsche manchmal hatte, das sollte man ihm mal laut und deutlich sagen.

Vielleicht ein anderes Mal.

* * *

**4\. Nackt**

"Irgendwas war heute anders", kommentiere Adsche.

So ganz unrecht hatte Adsche nicht, das musste Brakelmann zugeben. Es konnte nur am Ambiente liegen, schließlich waren sie noch nie zuvor im Stroh gewesen. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war das allerdings eine blöde Idee, denn das Zeug pikste auf der Haut und man hatte es hinterher überall. Es würde bestimmt Tage dauern, bis Brakelmann auch den letzten Halm wieder losgeworden war. Dass man nebenbei von neugierigen Hühnern belagert wurde, machte die Sache auch nicht besser. "Scht!", machte er, woraufhin zwei Hennen aufflatterten.

Und das alles nur wegen Adsches Kalenderfoto. Brakelmann wusste gar nicht mehr so genau, was bei dem Anblick über ihn gekommen war. Adsche nackt war nun wirklich nichts besonderes, was immer Adsche auch behauptete. Aber einen Vorteil hatte die ganze Sache dann doch: selbst Adsche schien es nun ungemütlich zu sein. Nachdem er einige Zeit herumgezappelt hatte auf der Suche nach einer bequemen Lage, gab er schließlich auf und begann ganz von alleine, seine Klamotten zusammenzusuchen. Mit konzentriertem Gesichtsausdruck pickte er das Stroh aus seiner Unterwäsche und vergaß darüber sogar das Reden. Ein Glück!

So richtig zufrieden war Brakelmann trotzdem irgendwie nicht. Irgendwas war anders, und das lag nicht nur am Stroh.

* * *

**5\. Haggnschuss**

"Aber das is nur 'ne Notlösung, dass das klar is", sagte Brakelmann, als Adsche sich mit seinen Habseligkeiten durch die Stubentür zwängte. Nur weil er vorübergehend invalide war, hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er den Rest seines Lebens mit Adsche verbringen wollte. So weit kam das noch!

Unbeeindruckt ließ Adsche seine Bagage fallen. Dann drehte er sich zu Brakelmann um, langsam, und sagte, "Was hast du gesacht?"

Brakelmann rollte mit den Augen. "Notlösung, du Dödel!"

Adsche sah ihn ganz merkwürdig an. So, wie er ihn nur ansah, wenn sie ... oh. War ja klar, dass Adsche mal wieder alles total falsch verstand. Brakelmann wollte protestieren, schließlich gab es überhaupt gar keinen Anlass, er konnte sich obendrein kaum bewegen und das Sofa war nun wirklich zu klein. Zwei Männer konnten unmöglich zusammen darauf liegen, geschweige denn...

So weit dachte Adsche natürlich nicht. Er kam herübergestiefelt, Brakelmann vergaß, was er sagen wollte, und dann—dann musste er feststellen, dass Adsche unerwartet überzeugend sein konnte, und auch unerwartet erfinderisch. Hinterher allerdings nutzte er Brakelmanns Hilflosigkeit gnadenlos aus und blieb liegen, an Brakelmann gepresst, und schaffte es, dabei nicht vom Sofa zu rutschen. Nebenbei brabbelte er irgend etwas von Mofa und Anhängern, und Brakelmann hatte nicht die geringste Idee, wie er ausgerechnet jetzt auf dieses wirre Thema kam.

Nun ja, es gab schlimmeres.

* * *

**5 + 1. Black Bronco**

_Partner_ , das war Brakelmann nur rausgerutscht, weil Adsche so ein Puhei gemacht hatte um seine Rolle in Brakelmanns Geschäftsidee. Brakelmann hatte natürlich an Geschäftspartner gedacht und daran, Adsche bei der Stange zu halten. Jetzt allerdings, wo sie hier Seite an Seite lagen, zufrieden und ein wenig verausgabt, da kam Brakelmann plötzlich in den Sinn, dass "Notlösung" vielleicht doch nicht mehr das richtige Wort war. Er selbst jedenfalls hatte schon lange aufgehört, sich vorzustellen, dass irgendwann mal jemand anders neben ihm liegen könnte oder dass Adsche wieder auszog, und das war weder erschreckend oder deprimierend, sondern einfach ganz normal. _Partner_ — sagte man das nicht auch, wenn zwei Menschen zusammen ... nun ja, lebten?

"... und dann hat der Erlentrillich gesacht..." Adsche hielt mitten im Satz inne und sah ihn an. "Wat?"

"Nix."

"In dir is das doch schon wieder am Arbeiten, Brakelmann!"

Dass Adsche aber auch just in solchen Momenten so scharfsinnig sein musste! Brakelmann wusste ja selbst nicht so genau, was in ihm am Arbeiten war. _Partner_...

"Hat der Erlentrillich auch 'n Partner?", fragte er schließlich.

"'Ne Erlentrillichin, natürlich."

"Und wie is das so?"

"Er erzählt ja immer von ihr. Wie sie zusammen ihr Nest bauen, wie er sie füttert, wenn sie die Eier ausbrütet, wie sie zusammen die Kinder großziehen. Wie sie sich streiten und wieder versöhnen und streiten und wieder versöhnen... Und er erzählt auch, wie sie manchmal einfach nur zusammensitzen und das Leben genießen, denn kein anderer kennt den Erlentrillich so gut wie die Erlentrillichin."

"Klingt schön", sagte Brakelmann.

"Ja", sagte Adsche und lächelte versonnen. "Isses auch."


End file.
